Kagomes Diary
by Julia-Emily
Summary: Kagomes thoughts about kikyou joining the group warning:lots of kikyou bashing!
1. day 1

Kagomes Diary

Day 1

What was he thinking? That I would be fine with it, that I would welcome her with open arms. His brain must be clogged or something. He could have asked, but that would be to strange Inuyasha asking permission, in a million years.

Didnt he know that that gets me upset when he goes off with her, but bringing her into the group! I havent been more stunned in my life since the incident with the blender. Now that was scary.

He comes in all high and mighty like he won an Oscar. he sits down and then she walks in sitting next to him, I dropped my bowl of soup ,Sango glared & miroku almost choked on his spoon,She sits down next to him ,the hut was so quiet you could almost hear everyones thoughts .then he said it exactly like this ah umm."kikyou is joining the group and that's that."

How could he do this that inconsiderate piece of Shit!

Okay short I know but each chapter is going to be each day kagome has to go through with kikyou in the group. Kikyou bashing in kagomes diary!


	2. day 2

Day 2

Its only been one friggen day and I'm ready to explode, he has done everything possible to make me want to rip my hair out,kikyou this and kikyou that blah da blah da blah like i give a shit,he has even got me swearing in my head !

I dont know how many times Miroku tried to grope her I mean whats there to grope she's all clay there ! And Sango, I think she went over the deep end with Miroku, she threw my bike at him for saying that kikyou was pretty.

We leave tomorrow, the journey with kikyou, someone please throw something at me to get this pain out of me! I dont think I will survive with her here, day and night her and Inuyasha,kikyou and Inuyasha kikyou and Inuyasha ,so much annoyance. If Inuyasha reads this my head will be on a silver platter I wish kikyous head was on a silver platter, Now that would be funny. But she wouldn't taste that good yuck.

OMG that didnt just happen its just my imagination yes yes all in my looked at me. a guilty look? I dont know but it was a sad he realizing what he did? Regretting getting ahead of myself here.

Great miroku got hit in the head with a tree branch,nice tell you the truth sometimes I wish Inuyasha was like miroku I could take the groping,its better then cocky ass now that im writing about it I like him the way he his.i always if he doesnt love I wish he loved me.

Kagome


	3. day 3

Day 3

He protected her like omg(now im writing like a blond no offense)the demon came out of nowhere right in front of me ,I almost peed myself it was so sudden.I at least thought Inuyasha would get me out of there,how wrong can I get,he goes over and swops kikyou over to the side SHE WAS 50 FEET AWAY FROM THE DEMON FOR KAMIS SAKE! Shes dead even if the demon slashes her to bits she would probably put herself together like naraku.sango had to save me not that im not greatful I am if it wasnt for her I would be shredded cheese by now! Kikyou shot her arrow and killed the demon,I could have done that,im not jealous no im not not not not! Dame I am.

Now im just sitting by the camp fire writing this because of my boredom and to get my mind off of what Inuyasha and kikyou are doing in the woods, now I feel like puking.mirokus head is pouned in my sangos all amazing fist.

I dont know what to do,should I try to get closer to Inuyasha secret girl fight? Or just let her have him.

No I will not let her,kikyou wants war I will give her war .No one messes with kagome Higurashi!

Kagome


	4. day 4

day 4

Oh no she didnt she did not just kiss him right it front of me,she is so going down! Inuyasha seems to look more guilty as the day goes by.guilt im loving it.We went to our first village of the day,greated my friendly faces,they offered for us to stay the night,but being the pain in the ass that he is Inuyasha rejected the offer.Now I was tired,swore and forgot to take my PMS pills we where staying the night.after sitting him,we stayed then kikyou did the first move of our war,telling me coldly to not site Inuyasha oh no she didn't!

She then said he shouldnt be treated like a dog,I dont treat him like a dog do i? I hope not.

So I went outside to apologize,it was hard to sinse he should be the won saying sorry.But Its my fault.

So this is what happened I went outside walked up to the tree he was in and said "Inuyasha,im sorry I shouldnt have sat you like that,im abusing the necklace and you and im sorry" he looked down at me,and did the one thing I never expected he said sorry back like this "ya well,um..im kinda sorry too..um so ya."not really a great apology but it will have to do.i still cant believe he said it back to tell you the truth I have no idea what he was apologizing for,for the kikyou thing or the village thing.its better to go with the kikyou thing.

Yes,I like that.

Kagome


	5. day 5

Day5

Hes ignoring me but why is it because of last night.did he forgive me? He has been ignoring me since early this morning.kikyou was the only one he talked to all day.Im losing him,this cant be happening.What does he see in her anyway,shes dead,kami that's the only thing I have against her how am I supposed to win this war if I dont try. I need ideas ,ideas ideas,uh,throw her in a firey pit hole,fill her with candy & watch shippo go sugar high.Start making out with Miroku to make Inuyasha jealous…no bad idea there.

Now I havent seen sango that mad since Miroku finally groped kikyou.wow her face is on fire!Do I look like that when im mad at Inuyasha.

Just came back from outside there fighting that is so not normal,so there fighting over if they should head for Naraku or get the 4 jewel shards that are a 5 mile away. But that doesnt matter all that matters is there fighting! Im so happy.

kagome

1231234567890123456789012345678901234567890102938475610293837475697879897897

sorry the diary entries are a little short but im putting more up oh and 9 reviews over night! the best i had so far lol.thanks


	6. day 6

Day 6

Im I stupid or did I just learn that from Inuyasha,we had a fight today,yes we have fights mostly everyday but kikyou wasnt here to see it thank kami she wasnt. he got all angry because I wasnt pulling my weight how in the hell can I pull my own weight when kikyou is doing it for me and I dont want her to! I didnt tell him that but I was tempted.here is how our fight began: "kagome that demon as right in front of you you could have killed it stupid!"

"Yes I could have but would have got trampled in the process but someone wasnt there to protecttt me!"

"oh now your butting this crap on me are you,if you cant pull your weight then dont fight!"

"I do pull my weight! Do you know what your doing to me! Your such an ass your blinded."

"what the fuck are you talking about?"

"exactly…blinded"

I bet a million bucks that he woont get what I said,and he gets what kikyou says …she speaks jibberish yes there both from the funny farm.Great I love a guy who is from the funny farm.

Kagome


	7. day 7

Day 7

7 days 7 days,I believe im the one going over the deep end now,Mriss im the best priestess there is just had to sense a jewel shard before I could open my to say it,she sucks…

Now Inuyasha is all kikyous the best shard detector/lover in the world! I despise that. How long have I been by his side ,how many times how I had to put through with him how many times had he gone off with her,and I still stayed by his dame side that jerk! He was never like that with me when I was his shard detector okay now im sounding like im his pet…

Finally we are off the road and taking a break my feet are sore,I have a major headache and kikyou talking about leaving early in the mourning does not help at all.I looked over at sango cleaning her bommerang(A/N having a brain block moment here) staring daggers at kikyou,I cant wait till she snaps and chops her head off.now Inuyasha noticed asking her what the fuck she was staring at she threw a piece of fire wood at him.

Kagome


	8. day 8

Dear Diary,

Forget about going over the deep end im jumping off a 100 storey building. I have taken this for 8 god dame days and im sick sick I tell you so sick. I always hoped that Inuyasha would someday get over her but no she is here now and she is staying.

For the past hour Inuyasha and kikyou are by the tree outside of keades hut talking about. insert dirty thought here (A/N: I have issues) Now im just sitting out side of the hut looking up at the clear blue sky this would be a perfect day if it was just Inuyasha and me. Man I need I life,wishing for something that would never ever happen. It just hurts to know that im just a copy a reflection of what he wants. Why couldnt I be the incarnation of someone else like hojos cousin or something.

Wishing,wishing .i will always wish for more.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sorry I havent updated in a while I had such a brain block didnt know what to write,and sorry its so

Short ,I was listening to pink and im like I have an idea so ya lol enjoy review plz


	9. day 9

Dear diary,

I want you to guess where and what im doing right now, can you guess no well I will tell you im inside a cave outside is pouring rain,im by a fire Inuyasha fire rat hoiri(sp) is over me, Inuyasha is beside me in his human form asleep and im leaning up against him all snuggly. And kikyou is nowhere in site or on earth .

Today was the start of a new light a new life my life the life that I always wanted.

Mourning entry

It was the 9th day since kikyou joined our little group as she called it. It was blazing hot out and I mean hot out like 5000 million degrees out hot,I had to wear shorts and a tank-top, Inuyasha had his top shirt off and his inside one off too,he was carrying it in his hands as we walked through an open field. He had like abs man I mean really sexy ones,I was drooling all over my chin not a pretty sight.

Now as we headed towards the village the sky started to darken,it then started to rain. I was so happy that I put my hands up in the air and ran down the hill to the village laughing.Not noticing that Inuyasha was smiling at me. But just as I was about to dance in the rain it stopped dame you rain dame you.

It was around 6:00 pm when we went on the road again. Kikyou ahead of us all miss snoddy .

Then again it started to rain,why do you mock me weather why? Okay back to reality. It started to rain pouring rain like bucket and buckets of it killing anyone in its path,we had to get to shelter.

Now as we where running the rain started to pour harder you couldnt see 2 feet infront of you I didnt know where anyone was I was lost I called there names but all I heard was the sound of the rain pounding against my ears.

i stopped to a hult i was tired and the rain was deafing when i ran. I seen a flash of red up ahead it had to be inuyasha. i ran towards it just as i got there my heart stopped kikyou was in inuyashas arms wrapped in his haori. that hurt so much,my vision became blurry as i took a step back,was does jelousy consume us i feel so wicked yet im know im not.

Of course what i usually do i run away into the night.


	10. day 9continued

day 9(continued)

So continuing my story I was running away as far as I could go, the pain was so intense I just couldn't take it any more. Why did he do it why. now being blinded by the rain and my tears I lost direction of where I was going, so smart of me huh.

As I entered a patch of clear land, there was a sign near a tree walking towards it ire ad it out loud

PRIVATE LAND, TRESPASSERS WILL BE ILLIMINATED (WESTERN LANDS)

"Wow that's graphic" I thought just great now im in fluffys land fantasic, this can't get any worse

Well now that I jinxed it of coarse it can, it started to thunder. I looked at my watch rubbing the water off of it; 6:00pm still daylight out. Kicking the dirt I started to swear, inuyasha will so be dead

"Dame rain dame inuyasha dame kikyou, shitty thunder, shitty day, fucking life"

Why does this always happen to me, now thinking of this made me realize kikyou might have won this war.

I sat down in the dirt, why do I care anyway im dirt too.

"What are u doing in my land" a cold voice came above" now being pissed off wet and dirty I snapped

"Screw off sesshomaru im having a bad day" I yelled. Did I just say that crap,I was defiantly scared to look up at him but I did anyway, he looked very surprised for a second then his face turned back to normal, cold and distant .

"You have a big mouth human; you may have to keep it closed." He said stonily "Whatever" I mumbled, crossing my arms

"I see my brother habits have rubbed off on you" he said, looking up at him I huffed then my eyes went wide

"OH my god your right" I gasped.

"Leave this land" he turned and walked off.

"What troubles you, will be more painful inside" he said before walking in to the forest

"huh" I thought did sesshomaru just give me advice must be dreaming ,so I pinched myself,nope not dreaming.

I was thinking about what he meant about that more painful inside, meaning what? I shouldn't keep my feelings inside. is that's what he was saying he should be a sacaratrist.

Now all I need to do was find my way back, this will be hard.

I really cant remember how I found my way back, its like I just knew the way.

As I made it towards the clearing where i saw inuyasha and kikyou.all I saw was a figure in the distance. Too scared to run away and to scared to move I looked at the ground.inuyasha fire rat .in was in the dirt but the grass wasnt there it was like a big circle, around the clothing .

"ok"I mumbled that's strange. looking up again the figure was still standing there its back seemed to be facing me.

"Um,hello"I whispered ,oh yes kagome that will get his attention. daring to take a step forward my foot went over his clothes picking the jacket up I took another step forward.

Now u may think this is kind of stupid walking up to some dark figure in the distance, but my feet wouldn't listen to me.

I was getting closer to the figure when I noticed inuyasha sword laying on the ground too covered with dried blood. that boiled my blood, where was inuyasha did that figure hurt him cause if he did he is in a whole lot of trouble.

"hey you !"I yelled maybe a bad move but I was pissed get angry more often now don't i?

"Where inuyasha,if you done anything to him I swear!"I screamed holding on to his haori.

I knelt down and picked up his sword.

"I know how to use this"ok a lie but I did use his shealf(ok stupid moment for my the thing he puts his sword in ok tell me if u know)

A few times.

Narrowing my eyes in anger

"hey I told sesshomaru off im not afraid to tell you off" I snapped wow I know how to yell

The figure slowly turned my way.still not seeing his face.was what was annoying me the most

"I said where is inuyasha!if anything happened to him I swear your head will be on a silver platter,at pizza delight .!" I snapped the rain then stopped at least it got the idea

" looking at him again I realized it wasnt just any figure it was.

Sorry bed time for me,tell you the rest tomorrow

kagome

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You hate me dontyou hehe,who is the figure can u guess


	11. day 9still continuing

Day 9-still continuing

As I stared into the face of the figure I realized who it was, golden eyes shined sadly at me his white shirt full of mud, his ears flat against his head.

"inuyasha,god why didn't you answer me I thought something happened to you with he shirt and the bloody sword and you looking like…"

"kagome…"he whispered interrupting me.

"huh"I looked p at him thinking something wasnt right.

"im sorry." that's when he fell backwards.i then noticed there was a cliff behind him,so I went into action and jumped to grab his arm.

I got his wrist just as he fell, dangling above the pit of doom.

"Inuysaha are you trying to commit suicide or something!"I yelled then realized again he was unconscious

"oh"well at least he didnt try to kill himself. dame he was heavy he needs to cut back on ramen.myarm was going to rip

"taking my other arm I grabbed his wrist slowly pulling him up.his stomach touched the edge of the cliff his legs where the only thing that weren't touching. Pulling the best I could I got him on to safe ground,falling backwards.this is one night. I then sat up to see if he was alright.he was transforming? I felt so stupid for forgetting today was the new moon.guilt washed over me.

"inuyasha?"I moved my hand to rest on his forehead,it wasnt hot or cold it felt normal.

"Inuyasha please wake up."I said staring at the still body on the ground.no movement came from him at that moment I thought he was actually dead.so I leaned down and listened for a heart beat,it was there but faint.sighing I lifted my head up.

Man im writing really graphically how in the hell did I remember every detail that happened.anyway back to writing about that night.

Knowing that is wasn't safe out here,I pulled inuyasha up and put his arm around my shoulder,bad idea he was to heavy we both fell forward

"ouch"I mumbled in the dirt.

"sorry inuyasha."I whispered standing up and grabbed under both his arms and pulled dragging him across the field it was the only way to move him.

I been dragging him for 10 minutes breaks inbeween so he wouldnt get more hurt then he already was.i pulledhim up a hill seeing a cave.

"perfect" I said.making it up there I pulled him in the damp cave laying him on the rocky surface,taking the haori that was over me I used it was his blanket.putting his sword beside him. Thinking it was best to get a fire started I made a circle of rocks then went out to look for some wood.but off coarse everything was wet,I still needed wood though.

Making it back I but it in the circle.grabbing two rocks a slid them together quickly trying to make a spark. It was so hard to start a fire sango was the one who mostly did it. With the rocks I had the matches.wish I had the matches now. Inuyasha then stirred it brought Joyce to me that he was waking up.im even excited about writing this part.

"inuyasha"I moved over to him.

"urgh."he mumbled

"You ok" I put my hand on his forehead again.

"kikyou" he said my heart stopped then and there kikyou is that all he thinks about.

How I hated that that thing.

"No inuyasha,its kagome"I said taking my hand back,looking at the ground in sadness

"kagome.."he mumbled. How can he not know my voice does it sound so much like kikyous what he cant tell the difference.

"yes."I said moving away from him to try and start the fire again,an excuse to not show him my tears.i heard a movement from behind me so I turned my head to see what he was doing.sitting up inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.

"Why do I feel like my head benn trambled."he moaned.well that easy question you see you are so heavy that I dropped you.

"Um well you fell." I said.he moved again and leaned against the side of the cave. I then noticed something I didnt notice before,not that I wanted to notice it.kikyou where was kikyou?

"Inuyasha where is kikyou?" I asked staring at him .he looked at me that look he gave me scared the shit out of me.

"Not here." He said,

"well of coarse she isnt here with us I can see you know ." I glared at him,he shook his head.

"Shes gone." Gone I thought gone from our sight gone from this place gone from this earth?

"Gone gone where"he looked up at me turning angry,now that was scary shit there it was,man I got to stop this swearing.

"what do you think kagome shes dead!"

"well I know that" I said,ok stupid answer

"wench she is gone from here gone to hell are you stupid of something,jeese she was right you are pathetic"he snapped his eyes flaring then I saw the look of guilt in is eyes right after he said that,but right that moment I didnt care I was to heart broken to give a dame.

"maybe I should have just let you fall off that cliff"I snapped

"what!" he yelled back

"You heard me,I have no idea why I care what you say any more but I do and is hurts so much" I yelled back

"what the hell are you talking about wench"he yelled I snapped for the 5th time today slappinghim across the face I yelled the one thing I hoped would never come out of my mouth.

"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!"I screamed and ran out into the open woods

12312312312312321231231231231231231231231232131232131231231231231223213

Okay I know that this is mostly like a story andnot like kagomes diary entry I messed up

So lets just say kagome has a very good memory,also sorry for the mistakes I was in a rush to get this finished.hope you like


	12. day 9 still still continuing

Day 9-still still continuing 0o

Where I last left me writing I was running out of the cave after telling inuyasha thoughs fateful words. my whole world just collapsed there.

Stopping at a patch of grass near the cave. I closed my eyes.

"It's a dream it's a dream just a really bad dream" is what I kept saying to myself.

"Wake up!" I yelled smacking my forehead with my hand. I keep doing that while repeating wake up. Then to my horror I felt someone grab my head just before I hit myself again. I want you to guess who it was. Well to me I thought it was sesshomaru again to kill me and well maybe I should tell him off again.

"sesshomaru leave me the fuck alone this isn't your land anyways oh and thank you so much for the help it worked so much I barked.sarcasticly

"Kagome"the voice came from above taking his hand off me that's not sesshomarus voice I looked up to see inuyasha looking down at me his violet eyes staring me down black hair going in the wind, man I should have took up drama.

"Your not sesshomaru?" I then smacked my head again well duh when does sesshomaru have black hair

Standing up I laughed awkwardly.

"I thought you where sesshomaru to give me advice again you see I accidentally went into his land and such .and well um you see" being nervous gets me really talkative making up any excuse to get away for the main point

"I told him to leave me the hell alone and well surprising he didn't kill me how funny is that haha"I laughed my face turning red. stopping at what I was saying I looked at him

"That's not funny" he simply said,

"humor me okay" I snapped god inuyasha was so dense sometimes.

"Kagome we need to.."

"Too what go back in the cave and sleep well great idea and sleepy already" I interrupted him

Trying to take a step past him he finished his sentence

"talk" he said,I stopped crap this was going to be the hard part.now taking all the strength I had left in my body I turned to look at him

"About what'I mumbled now that's when he snapped

"You know god dame what!" he yelled in my face,I looked at the ground dont cry kagome dont cry.once he says he doesn't love you it will be over you will go home and not deal with this.

"I know"I mumbled,tears where threatening to leak,I had to hold it in hold it in.

"why?"he said

I looked up at him why what did he mean.  
"why what?" I said confused.he looked at me with thoughs eyes.that made my knees weak

"Why didnt you tell me"he said in a soft voice.he doesnt know how stupid can this guy get,man and im in love with him because..oh I remember now hehe

"because I was afraid,dont interrupt me"I snapped seeing him open his mouth.i needed to tell him this .to tell him how I felt why I didnt tell him and maybe I could still be by his side.

1231231231231231231231thats it hope you liked stills tills till continuing day 9 lol.


	13. day 9still still still still continuing

Day 9-still still still still continuing

I still cant believe im still writing about that one night well still continuing it,I last written the part about me telling inuyasha everything,

"Inuyasha."taking a deep breath I let it all out.

"when I first met you I thought you where a selfish jerk with a attitude" inuyasha frowned

"but..the more I got to know no the more ,knew that there was more to you then meets the eye."

"when kikyou came back,it was surprising to me to you too.i hated to see you so sad.it hurt me"bting my lip I tried to think of some else to say

"when I first..saw you with kikyou kissing something inside me broke st first I really didnt know what the feeling was.maybe I was just embarrassed to see you kissing someone,but then I realized it was. Jealousy" there I said it I was jealous

"when I realized that I felt dirty inside for feeling that way,I mean why would I feel jealous you where happy,so I was happy right…but I just didnt understand what my heart was trying to tell me." I said god this is harder then I thought.

"But I went on not thinking about it,till the next time I saw you with her." I bit my lip again tasting the blood this time.

"when you looked at me there,that look it scared me,not knowing what you where thinking"

"ka.."

"no I said let me finish!"I yelled.that shut him up

"I went home ,I need to think,I thought about how kikyou made you happy,how I was just in the way,and maybe I should just give you back the jewel shards.i decided to go with the jewel." Taking adeep breath again I continued

"I was about to jump down when I realized I was crying,I didnt want you to see me crying" shaking my head

"I felt like kikyou was in the way that's went I mentally hit myself how could I have just thought that,that was so cruel of me even to think such a thing" realizing that inuyasha was waiting for me to finish.

"I sat by the goshinboku,that's when I finally figured out what my heart was trying to tell me,I …love"a deep breath

"You inuyasha" tere its out its so out.

"But why would you love someone like me huh reincarnation,copy like kikyou said I wa.." shit I said that

"she said what?" his eyes went wide

"nothing she said nothing" I said quickly I little to quick.

"why didnt.."

"why I didnt tell you come on inuyasha think about it would you have believed me,would you have believed that when I was posed and shot you that I didnt jump down the well because I was scared kikyou pushed me down,you wouldnt have believed me no way in hell" omg did I just tell him that.

"What else did you never tell me about kikyou,kagome"

"that's it.."I said

"lyer"he yelled

"im not"I yelled back.

"so that's why I never told you a thing,I just want you to be happy" there it was out all out gone a done with .

"im done"I mumbled.now it was his turn to tell me what he felt.

"Kagome,kikyou she means the world to me." He said,I winced

"if I had known that was how you felt I wouldnt have done such horrid things to hurt you." He said looking at he ground.i glad inuyasha was in his human form he wouldnt be able to say in his hanyou form

"and,I love her kagome im sorry" he mumbled.my heart shattered staring into nothingness as inuyasha walked back to the cave.

"but shes dead." I whispered closing my eyes. He still loves her after she is gone from this world for good dame oh coarse he does I just told my heart out to him and he blew me off.

I decided that the cave was better then being out here so I followed behind him.

We made it too the cave and he sat down leaning against the wall

I walked across the fire place to the opposite side sitting I leaned against the wall also.

Slowly falling asleep.

3 hours later (I estimated)

"kagome wake up" someone was shaking me hard trying to wake me up

"Inuyasha 10 more minutes the jewels can wait"I mumbled so used to saying that

"No kagome I know they can but that's not what i..god dame it girl you sleep like a log"that woke me up

"I do not sleep like a log"I yelled at who ever was yeling at me.

"finally"I looked at inuyasha his violet eyes looking directly into my soul or so it felt

"INuyasha?"I looked at him

"im such an idiot." He confessed.

"idiot?what do you mean?"

I wasnt thinking clearly kagome,what I meant was that I just dont deserve you ."

"wha.."

"You need comone much better then me"

"No I dont I dont need anyone but you." I said looking at the ground.

"but why are you saying this?" I asked

"Because i…" he stopped mid sentence and just stared at me

"huh,inu.."I couldnt finsh my sentence because that's when

HE KISSED ME! Omfg I could not wait to ge to this part writing it down is so exciting but experiencing it wow more amazing then watching kikyou die.

His kiss was so warm and welcoming .i couldnt help but kiss him back it was a dream come true ,I still did not know if he loved me or not but why the heck did that matter inuyasha was kissing me.once he pulled away,my face was cant say it kagome I can only.." he stopped

"I understand,."I said looking at him

"you mean more to me then you think kagome."he said,now I was crying I couldnt help it I mean god. So I hugged him,his warm body against mine made me feel at home,now I knoew how he felt he didnt have to say those words .i just knew he loved me.

"Im sorry."I said really not knowing why I was sorry for.

"sorry? He pulled me away just to look me in the face.

"for saying well,for everything I did do hurt you I guess,this is confession night isnt it." Inuyasha smiled he smiled wow .

"I guess it is." He said pulling me towards him moving his body so that he was leaning against the wall and I was leaning against him my head on his shoulder.

"inuyasha"

"mm" he said his eyes closed

"I want to have a funeral for kikyou." I said looking at the flames of the fire.

"Kagome.."he whispered.  
"your to nice for your own good you know that." I smiled

"but…' I said

"yea we will." He answered. I smiled again closing my eyes. Sweet dreams.i thought


	14. day15last entry

Day-15

Well diary this is the last time I will be writing ,after such a long time full of heartache and pain it turned out to be joyful and happy, well that didnt make much sense anyway. lets just say me and inuyasha are much closer now,yesterday when we where alone thinking I was asleep he told me he loved me,and being the twat I am I jumped up yelling he loves me .you should have seen his face so red,I was so happy my heart just jumped out of my chest.right now hes down stairs watching teletubbies ,actually trying to kill them,um yea ,anyway,writing in this book helped me a lot,letting my feelings out ,on paper ,hard to explain really.

Great I think inuyasha punched the tv,hold on a sec…

Okay I sat him,need a new tv now.moms gonna kill me. Inuyashas coming up I got to say good bye diary.live long and prosper ..um have no idea where that came from.

Oh and inuyasha is you ever read this ,lets just say all that will be left of you is your ears!

Oh also inuyasha I love you!

kagome

---------------------------------------------------

well there it is folks the last chapter of kagomes diary i really hoped you enjoyed,so gald i finished it now time to finish my other stories.review plz


End file.
